Princess Ozma
|enemies = Mombi Wicked Witch of the East Wicked Witch of the West (formerly)|portrayed_by = Tika Sumpter|image1 = OUATSeason8Character.png}}Princess Ozma is the true but hidden ruler of the Land of Oz. Biography Before First Curse A circus balloonist from Kansas, Walsh, arrives in Oz via cyclone. Glinda recruits him, believing he is the prophesied hero, and he meets Ozma. After Walsh accidentally frees the Nome King, Ozma watches with the other witches as Walsh and Glinda defeat him and send him back underground. Glinda dubs Walsh the Wizard of Oz.Welcome to Oz After hearing of a Wicked Witch, Ozma comes out of hiding. She locates a woman named Zelena who has been trapped by the Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East. Ozma frees Zelena, who convinces her to let her assist in taking down Evanora. The duo set a trap for Evanora and catch her; however, Evanora smugly reveals that there is another wicked witch; Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. Ozma is shocked, and Zelena places her under the Sleeping Curse and banishes her.Which Witch is Which? Ozma, invisible, remains asleep hidden in Skull Rock, Neverland. After Third Curse During the months before the Fourth Curse, Sherlock and Dr. Watson are living in Storybrooke. Seeking adventure like their glory days, they encounter Francis Gillikin, who is actually the villain Mombi, who wants to “find and rescue” the banished Princess Ozma. Using a Tracking Spell, Mombi teleports the trio to Skull Rock, where Ozma is hidden under the Sleeping Curse. Sherlock and Watson question on who will wake the princess, to which Mombi reveals a jar containing the breath of Ozma’s father, King Pastoria. Ozma awakens, to which Mombi sheds her disguise. Ozma and Mombi instantly have a magical duel, to which Mombi knocks Ozma down; Sherlock catches her. Mombi reveals that she needs the blood of the founder of Oz in order to officially take over; Ozma confidently reassures that she did not find Oz. Mombi reveals, however, that King Pastoria did, and his royal blood runs through Ozma’s veins. The witch uses her wand to carve a deep wound into Ozma’s hand, collecting her blood, before teleporting away. Ozma finds that her magic has been dampened, and she cannot follow Mombi. Sherlock and Watson attempt to console Ozma as she storms onto the mainland of Neverland. During the conversation, Tiger Lily notices them and offers her services. She takes the trio to Peter Pan's Campsite, abandoned following the death of Peter Pan. Giving them magic to use of their own, Ozma teleports herself, Sherlock and Watson to Oz. They find Dorothy Gale and Red Riding Hood/Ruby, the new elected rulers. Unfortunately for Ozma, Dorothy does not trust her. Ozma, Sherlock and Watson investigate Oz, to find Mombi. Ozma finds Mombi in her chambers, hidden from the rest of Oz, but now opened with the princess’s blood. Ozma’s new magic is again dampened, and she is chained up. Mombi declares herself as the Wicked Queen of Oz; no matter long it will take, she will rule Oz. Sherlock and Watson then enter and distract Mombi. Ozma breaks free, due to two magic dampening spells canceling each other out. Cackling, Mombi returns Ozma to Skull Rock under the Sleeping Curse, as if she never left. She then sends Sherlock and Watson back to Storybrooke, with their memories intact to haunt them forever.Ozma of Oz After Sixth Curse After the creation of the United Realms, a redeemed Zelena helps Glinda, Dorothy Gale and Ruby search for Ozma to wake her. Guided by Tiger Lily on Neverland, Ozma is located on Skull Rock and her sleeping body is moved to Storybrooke. Zelena, Dorothy, Ruby and Glinda find Evanora in town, who reveals that Ozma loved Sherlock Holmes.Which Witch is Which? To prevent the waking of Ozma, Evanora, with the unwilling assistance of Maui, kidnaps Sherlock.All I Ask of You Evanora steals Ozma’s sleeping body and takes her to Sherlock, teasing him. She eventually stabs the sleeping princess, but Ozma is not harmed as a side effect of the Sleeping Curse.To Be Queen When the Good Queen Regina and Zelena go to free Sherlock, they find both that Evanora has moved Ozma.Honor To Us All At some point shortly after this, Ozma is found and Sherlock is able to wake her with True Love’s Kiss. Later, Ozma reveals she knows exactly where missing persons Diaval and Lanval were taken - to the exact same place she was; invisible on Skull Rock. Sherlock, Gideon and Ozma find the boys here. Additionally, Ozma agrees to help free the darkness from the Dark One Moana.Escape the Past Meeting up in the Royal Castle, Regina, Zelena, Robin Hood, Jr. and Alice Jones stand with Moana, Sherlock and Ozma. Ozma absorbs Moana’s Dark One magic into a box, stating she has plans for it. Regina privately asks Sherlock and Ozma for help in defeating the Dire Fairy Carabosse. Ozma assures that Regina will find a way to succeed, as Oz awaits the princess. However, Ozma agrees to at least stay behind to aid in defeating Evanora, who has returned to villainy. Regina and Zelena begin working on a Locator Spell to find Evanora, and question Ozma on the Phantom of the Opera Erik, Evanora’s supposed “true love”. However, Ozma knows nothing of Erik. Sherlock remembers that Diaval has shapeshifting abilities, suggesting they fool Evanora before finding the real Erik. After Evanora’s defeat, Ozma announces to the United Realms Royal Association her plan to return to Oz and find and defeat Mombi once and for all. Evanora learns that she will be joining them, whether she likes it or not, to which she responds that she never even got to find Erik. Before Ozma, Sherlock, Watson and Evanora can leave for Oz, Regina tells everyone that they’re going to find Erik tonight, and reunite him with Evanora.Ozma of Oz In 19th Century France, Regina, Zelena, Robin, Alice, Diaval, Lanval, Roger Radcliffe, Raoul de Chagney, Ozma, Sherlock, Watson and Evanora meet a gypsy Esmerelda inside Notre Dame; she and her friend Quasimodo claims to know Erik. Quasimodo reveals to them that Erik still lives with him in the very building they stand in. Erik and Evanora reunite, and unsuccessfully try to escape. Ozma, Sherlock and Watson, with Evanora and Erik say goodbye to everyone and teleport off to Oz.Into the Sunlight Ozma, Sherlock, Watson, Evanora and Erik arrive in Oz and journey to Emerald City to find Dorothy and Ruby. Evanora and Erik are imprisoned in separate cells; meanwhile, Ozma reunites with Glinda, Locasta and Francis. However, Sherlock and Watson recognise Francis as the disguise of Mombi. They are not believed, even by Ozma, who insists that she has known Francis for decades. Dorothy, however, points out that Mombi is still out there. Later that night, the Nome King sends a message to Ozma, Glinda, Dorothy, Locasta and Francis; he has finally concocted a potion powerful enough to break down the barrier keeping the Nomes trapped; he will return to Oz tomorrow. Sherlock and Ozma then find Watson’s dead body and the cells of their prisoners empty. Using Ruby’s tracking skills, Sherlock and Ozma travel to Winkie Country, where Evanora has gone. Sherlock, Ozma and Ruby confront Evanora and Erik in Sapphire Castle, where Mombi finally reveals her true identity; there was never a Francis Gillikin. Erik tells Evanora that it is a good idea if everyone joins forces to stop the Nome King from escaping. Mombi rebuffs the idea, when suddenly there is an earthquake. Ozma realises that it is the early hours of the morning; the Nomes are free.Welcome to Oz Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Female characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Sorceresses Category:Royalty Category:Oz citizens Category:Neverland citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens